


并没吐槽看过的外国死神神西皮

by porridge_chan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bad Poetry, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porridge_chan/pseuds/porridge_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>吐槽诗x 入外国同人圈不算长也不算短了，看见的神cp神脑洞也不少了，今天恰巧来吐个槽，哎呀吐了一下午呢x 以上的乱哄哄的relationship都是被我吐到的cp，希望别吓到x<br/>对了我似乎发现AO3不会计算中文字数？以一个空格或标点为一个字嘛？我那280字的长诗吞了哟？x</p>
            </blockquote>





	并没吐槽看过的外国死神神西皮

**Author's Note:**

> 我居然用一下午都在吐槽真是浪费青春[并不，想吐槽中外文化很久了自从开始混AO3就被无数神cp神脑洞雷得外焦里嫩∑( ° △ °|||)︴嘛，其实我也知道一般人上AO3是不会看中文的谁知道我的抽风吐槽作什么时候会被看到呢？总之列的一长串cp有的是在AO3上看到的有的不是，有的看过文有的真的只看了cp名就够了_(:з」∠)_

并没吐槽看过的外国死神神西皮  
  
不说看过总又借修兵羞耻主仆系  
不说见过琉璃色躬亲绑缚调教文  
不说瞄过茧酱心悦七绪表白被拒  
不说瞥过勇音暗恋涅队辗转难眠  
八爷茧酱已不稀奇还有八爷浮竹  
涅队恋次也还可以亦有黒崎父子  
小草莓总受终翻身竟然囚禁石田  
石田爹上儿不惊讶也能勇配茧利  
空鶴可以搭涅队乱菊攻过小吉良  
蓝叔带银上伊鶴店长鬼畜皿字牙  
风死侘助有肉文那倆主人也一对  
蓝叔有过触手系但我真心没敢看  
也曾见草莓深陷虚圈惜童贞难保  
亦观得空调战后投降却调教囹圄  
不会说浦原撞得黑崎家事忙逃跑  
不知晓板牙带领蓝染呆毛吃蜜桃  
改造魂魄不放过哔门检查有绝招  
口技也能勾小受店长甘心为其压  
你且看死神圈混乱如此怎堪忍耐  
我亦云你应得心平气和笑破痴人


End file.
